Dividers are devices that are called power splitters, power dividers, branching devices and the like and distribute an input high frequency signal to a plurality of outputs. For example, a high frequency signal of several MHz to several tens of GHz is dealt with.
As an example of the use of the divider, the divider is used to distribute a high frequency signal, which is input to a wireless communication device, to a plurality of reception units and the like. In a field of measurement, for example, the divider is used to receive an input of an output signal of a signal generator and to distribute a high frequency signal to thereby transmit signals obtained by the distribution to a plurality of objects to be measured, respectively. For example, a divider disclosed in FIG. 1 of the following patent document is known. In addition, a configuration example of a divider of the related art is illustrated in FIG. 12.